As the electronics market has grown over the past decades, the demand for semiconductors has increased significantly. The type of semiconductor selected for a particular application depends upon the requirements of that application. Semiconductors may differ in multiple ways, some more appropriate for various applications than others, and one example of this is the manufacture of flexible and rigid semiconductors. Flexible semiconductors may be employed in applications such as computer or mobile device displays as well as radio frequency identification tags (RFID) and smart card technology. Rigid semiconductors may be employed in portable electronic devices and other applications.